


Tommy’s Last Breath

by kaxxien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Heartache, Other, Sad, Suicide, Tubbo :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxxien/pseuds/kaxxien
Summary: “It’s okay, Big Man. I’m Sorry. It was my time”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Tommy’s Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Tommy’s stream today and the way tommy kept begging to go see L’manburg just once, but Dream didn’t let him, just gave me ideas. I’m sad about it. So I wrote my feelings out in this small story

Christmas day arrives.

Tommyinnit walks near the nether portal going to the DreamSMP lands. He sighs and walks over to the corner. He sits down, arms on his legs while he sets his face on his arms. He doesn’t want to show weakeness, but he does. His eyes become blurry of the tears forming. He wipes them away, but continues. He doesnt regret what he did, but he regrets being that person not being able to regret. You could hear the laughter coming from the portal. He thinks to himself if he didn’t do what he did, that would be him laughing. Tears keep falling, while tommy mumbles....

“I just want to go home....”

He looks over to the lava, the sensation of the heat coming from it. He thinks to himself.

“What if I just jump....and end all this. End all my mistakes, all my misery. End the pain of L’manburg and the DreamSMP. End.....me...”

Dream told him it wasn’t his time. It was never Tommy’s time. He wanted to stay strong, stay strong for Ghostbur. To try and make the new nation work out. Make it feel like home. But every image and memory GhostBur brings back, just hurts Tommy even more. All the fun flashbacks he had with Quackity, Fundy, and.....Tubbo. 

Tubbo.

Tubbo betrayed him. He was his friend, his best friend. Everything Tommy has done for his nation....just to be exiled. He didn’t mean for the fire to spread. The discs were everything to tommy...but they weren’t compared to the friendship he had with Tubbo. Watching the sunset on the bench, listening to Cat. They would giggle, chat, plan out. 

Tommy stands up. And faces the lava. The lava was only just a 2 meter fall. All he can do is jump and just burn. 

Tommy hesitates. But, he comes back to his senses. He hears someone come through the portal. 

Dream.

He faces the lava, counts to three and jumps, leaving behind his scarf and his last disc. 

Dream wasn’t fast enough to catch Tommy. 

“TOMMY!” He yells. 

Tommy closes his eyes and accepts his death. The last thing he can remember before death....was the sound of having independence. He takes his last breath....and burns. He burns with his dignity and pride. 

Dream, devastated, found Tommy’s items that he left. He looks at the red scarf and the Disc. 

The second version of Mellohi. 

Tubbo comes through. He is very excited to visit his best friend. He even gotten him a present, a small picture of both of them. Dream and Tubbo chatted. Tubbo convinced Dream to let Tommy visit on Holidays like these. 

“Dream, why are you standing there. Cmon. Lets go tell Tommy the good news and to give him this present”

Dream is still. 

“Dream?...”

Dream turns around holding Tommy’s scarf and Mellohi. 

Tubbo drops the present for Tommy and walks over to Dream.

“I’m sorry, Tubbo. I wasn’t quick enough...”

Tubbo grabs Tommy’s items. He holds them, and then hugs them. He lost his best friend. He gets to his knees and cries. 

Dream tries to comfort him, but fails. He hasn’t lost George or Sapnap. But he can feel Tubbo’s pain.

“I....i just lost my best friend...”

“Tubbo I-...”

“This was all because of me....”

Dream crouches next to Tubbo. He hugs him. He feels sorry. 

Tubbo, felt nothing but pain and sorrow. He mumbles....

“Tommy.....i’m sorry”  
-  
Tommy’s ghost is next to Tubbo. Tommy says...

“It’s okay, Big Man. I’m sorry. It was my time”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IF YOU CRY!


End file.
